


Старые и новые знакомые

by Vkusniashka



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gags, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Peter and Neal bromance, Rape Aftermath, Torture, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkusniashka/pseuds/Vkusniashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адлер не был убит, а бежал и вот в какой-то момент он возвращается и снова пытается добраться до сокровищ. И начинает он с похищения Нила.</p><p>Да, да автору жутко хотелось помучить Нила. Спасибо дорогому соавтору за такую возможность.<br/>Соавтор katerinavasiljevna на сайте не зарегестрирована, поэтому не смогла вписать ее по правилам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День выдался погожим. Казалось, Нил на время даже забыл, куда, собственно, направлялся, просто наслаждаясь бездельем и прохладным полуднем. Он шел вдоль аллеи парка, сам себе обещая, что вот еще пара метров, и он обязательно свернет к отдаляющейся цели. Или пара десятков метров. Ну вот никак не больше сотни. Или двух. Да ладно, куда торопиться. А впереди, вроде, что-то зацвело? Надо же проверить, что нового появилось на его территории. Он чуть приостановился, нахмурился, припоминая названия ботанического дива, и с изумлением понимая, что не знает, что же это такое. Быть может, какой-то гибрид? Вот только чего? Никаких ассоциаций не было.  
Людей вокруг было немного. Шумные улицы остались позади, насколько это вообще возможно, ведь город никогда не стихал по-настоящему.  
Кто-то спешил по своим делам, небольшая группа студентов собралась возле искусственного водоема, издалека доносились детские голоса. Сплошная идиллия. По крайней мере, оставалась до тех пор, как один из прохожих остановился совсем близко. Приобнял Нила за плечи, и Кэфри почувствовал, к в бок знакомо ткнулось дуло пистолета.  
\- Тихо, - коротко приказал незнакомец.  
\- Не стоит, - честно предупредил он, замирая и судорожно соображая, что нужно делать. Как на зло, в голову ничего умного не приходило. - Что бы вы ни задумали. Оно того не стоит, правда.  
\- Это ты будешь объяснять не мне, - не впечатлился мужчина, сжимая его руку покрепче. - Пойдем, тут недалеко, - и он настойчиво потянул Нила в сторону парковки.  
Тот дернулся было, на пробу, быстро осмотрелся, но сообразил, что на свидетелей рассчитывать не стоит. Слишком далеко. Да и лишиться сейчас пусть не головы, но какой-нибудь другой важной части тела, он точно бы не согласился. Не было в его теле неважных частей. Пришлось повиноваться, двинувшись, куда его так настойчиво подталкивали. Ничего. Не в первый раз.  
Их ждало такси. Обычного, неприметное, с наверняка ворованными номерами. Похититель открыл дверь, подтолкнул Нила на заднее сиденье. Одно из мест уже было занято, но, судя по всему, это был еще один сопровождающий, а не заказчик. По крайней мере, Нилу его лицо знакомо не было.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался он, усаживаясь удобнее.  
До этого такая привычно-раздражающая тяжесть браслета на ноге сейчас показалась весьма успокаивающей. Что бы ни случилось, Питер узнает. По крайней мере, узнает, где он. Или его тело. Но до этого наверняка дойдет не скоро. Хотели бы убить, убили бы сразу, не приближаясь.  
\- Для кого как, - приведший его человек явно чуть расслабился, и надавил на его плечо, прижимая к сидению. - Показывай свою побрякушку.  
\- Что? - Нил дернулся, инстинктивно стремясь вывернуться. - Какую? Вы что, грабители?! А я-то уже черте что надумал!  
\- Напомни, почему его нельзя вырубить? - его собеседник перегнулся через Нила, обращаясь к коллеге. - Ах, ну да... - почему-то прозвучало не успокаивающе, - гребаный извращенец, - пробормотал мужчина, и, мотнув головой, повернулся к Нилу. - Не действуй на нервы и давай ногу с браслетом.  
\- Я что тебе, акробат?! - возмутился тот и скривился, маскируя испуг. Это было уже куда серьезнее. Он демонстративно дернул ногой в тесноте салона. - Сам бери!  
Тот меланхолично пожал плечами, ухватил Нила за плечи и развернул спиной к себе, прижимая к груди и второй рукой придерживая за горло. Второй мужчина поднял сумку, до тех пор стоящую в ногах и вытащил странный прибор, напоминающий часы без ремешка.  
\- Это не поможет, - Нил напрягся, но вертеться не решился. Численный перевес был на их стороне. - Меня все равно найдут. Вот вы когда-нибудь пытались сбежать от ФБР? Я - да. Успех, прямо скажем, ошеломительный.  
Прибор издал высокий писк, но больше ничего не произошло.  
\- Поехали, - коротко бросил второй, убирая прибор обратно в сумку. Молчащий до сих пор водитель кивнул.  
Нил прикрыл глаза, на всякий случай запоминая маршрут, прикидывая, на каких камерах успел засветиться. Выходило до опасного мало. Но этого ведь достаточно? Всегда оказывалось достаточно.  
Они уже давно покинули радиус, но браслет не спешил мигать красным. Город остался позади, и на смену ему пришел сонный пригород. Как в сериалах про тихие городки. В которых традиционно творились всякие ужасы.  
Нил нервничал, но даже ерзанием не выражал все нарастающего страха. Нельзя было расслабляться. И показывать страх тоже нельзя. Иначе пропустит что-нибудь важное. Какой-нибудь шанс или счастливый случай.  
Они въехали в гараж у одного из домиков. Дверь опустилась за машиной, на миг стало темно, а потом вспыхнул свет. Нила потянули из машины, подтолкнули к неприметной дверце у дальней стены, и дальше, по узкому коридору. В конце концов, они оказались в подвальном помещении.  
А еще, комната напоминала допросную - привинченный к полу стол с перекладиной для наручников, неудобный стул и тусклый свет.  
Нил чуть ожил, поняв, что сейчас его сосредоточенность уже ничего не значит. Да и выглядело слишком внушительно, чтобы не впечатлиться. Задергался, вырываясь из рук и стремясь прорваться к выходу.  
Похитители, кажется, даже не заметили его попыток.  
Зато, открылась дверь напротив, и в комнату зашли двое мужчин. Одного из них Нил видел впервые - довольно высокий, аккуратно одетый и чем-то напоминающий врача, должно быть, излишне равнодушным взглядом. Зато второго Нил знал, и более того, догадывался, что этот человек искал его уже какое-то время.  
\- Ну здравствуй, - улыбнулся Винсент Адлер, и его глаза чуть сузились, еще больше напоминая змеиные. - В прошлый раз ты ушел не попрощавшись.  
\- Да, - Нил ошарашенно замер. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно оказался не готов это увидеть. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. - Это весьма невежливо с моей стороны.  
\- У тебя будет возможность извиниться, - Винсент сделал знак своим людям, и Нила как пушинку подтащили к столу и, усадив на стул, пристегнули руки к перекладине. - Мистер Смит, - обратился Винсент к своему спутнику, - снимите браслет. Скоро сигнал пропадет.  
\- Пожалуй, - Нил вздохнул насильно ровно, плавно, будто перед прыжком. - Пока подожду с извинениями.  
Адлер хмыкнул и сел напротив Нила, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку. Ему происходящее явно доставляло удовольствие.  
"Мистер Смит" поднял с пола гладкий чемоданчик для инструментов, положил его на стол и откинул крышку. Его содержимое не было видно Нилу, но все равно было неприятно. Мужчина натянул медицинские перчатки и выложил на стол несколько инструментов и, придвинув еще один стул, сел рядом с Нилом.  
\- Пожалуйста, поднимите ногу, - безукоризненно вежливо попросил он.  
Нил ухмыльнулся принужденно, но распоряжение выполнил. Глупо было бы сопротивляться тому, что они легко смогут сделать и сами без его позволения.  
В глазах мужчины мелькнуло одобрение и, как показалось Нилу, интерес. Но он тут же отточенным движение закатал штанину, повозился с браслетом, что-то прикрепил к нему, затем перекусил кусачками и свел концы вместе. Странно, но сигнал не исчез. - Готово, - он положил браслет на стол и, прежде чем закатать штанину обратно, чуть задержал ладонь на лодыжке Нила.  
Кэффри вздрогнул от этого прикосновения и обязательно попытался бы отстраниться, если бы было куда.  
\- Слушайте, - заговорил он почти ровно, даже слегка устало. - Да что вам надо-то?  
\- В прошлый раз, ты кое-что у меня забрал, - Адлер подался вперед, впиваясь в Нила взглядом. Мистер Смит поднялся на ноги и встал у него за спиной, нечитаемо глядя на пленника.  
\- О, ну, - Нил пожал плечами. - Такая работа, знаешь? Ты мне теперь это век припоминать будешь? Да брось! Самое время идти дальше.  
Адлер усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Возможно. После того как ты все вернешь, с процентами. Никогда не поверю, что ты ничего не припрятал.  
\- Что?! - искренне возмутился Нил, чувствуя, как холодеют ладони. Даже если бы он верил, что это поможет, вернуть Адлеру было бы нечего. - Ты что не в курсе? Ничего нет. Совсем. И что бы ты со мной ни сделал, этого никак не изменить.  
Мужчина презрительно скривился.  
\- Неужели? И куда же все делось?  
\- Ты что, новости не смотришь?! - вспылил Нил, нервно передергивая плечами. - Вернулось туда, откуда и прибыло. Если так уж хочешь, можешь отправляться за ним. Прямо на родину балалайки и матрешки. Тебе понравится, я уверен.  
\- То есть, - сладко улыбнулся Винсент, - живым ты мне не нужен? И я могу не сдерживать радости встречи?  
\- Эй-эй! - Нил отшатнулся, насколько удалось. То есть, совсем немного. - Да что ты хочешь-то?! У меня ничего нет!  
Адлер пожевал губы.  
\- Возможно, я смогу принять услугу в качестве платы.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - Нил нахмурился и прикрыл глаза. Он точно знал, что, скорее всего, не станет ничего для него делать. Но стоило хотя бы послушать. Вдруг там что-нибудь не совсем уж мерзкое?  
\- О, не от тебя, - вкрадчиво улыбнулся Винсент. - Слышал, у тебя появились друзья.  
Первая мысль была о Моззи. Почему-то Нил не сомневался, что тот сделает все, что попросят, чтобы вернуть его. Но что такого могло бы от него понадобиться? Кэффри мысленно перебирал варианты, кои стремились к бесконечности, когда его, наконец, осенило.  
Моззи "появился" слишком давно, чтобы так формулировать.  
\- Питер? - негромко, будто бы удивленно проговорил он, сам удивляясь, насколько беспомощно это прозвучало. - Не стоит. Правда. Тебе не первому пришла в голову такая идея. Но никто не добился успеха.  
\- Беспокоишься обо мне, Нил? Или думаешь, ему хватит духу начать расследование? Сомневаюсь, - он кончиком ручки подцепил со стола браслет. - На твоем месте, я бы больше беспокоился о том, что ты знаешь, кто тебя похитил, и мне не выгодно отпускать тебя живьем. Так что надейся, что у меня надежный план отступления.  
\- Я просто хорошо его знаю, - он судорожно пытался собраться с мыслями. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Хоть что-нибудь, но прямо сейчас. - И пытаюсь придумать план получше. Просто скажи, что тебе нужно. И я соображу, как этого добиться.  
Адлер неприятно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты мне обязательно поможешь, но не так, - он скосил глаза к стоящему за его плечом мужчине. - Начинайте, мистер Смит.  
Мужчина кивнул и вытащил медицинскую маску, скрывшую пол-лица. Методично расправил и только потом подошел к Нилу, становясь у него за спиной, и отточенным движением прижал палец к сонной артерии.  
\- Вам не стоит говорить сейчас, мистер Кэффри, - он настойчиво прижал к его губам нечто твердое и вытянутое, явно кляп, но не шарик, как в БДСМ.  
Нил рванулся прочь, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно. Просто дернулся, паникуя и больше этого не скрывая. Не было сил скрывать или вообще думать хоть о чем-то рациональном. Стало так страшно, что мыслей совсем не осталось.  
В следующее мгновение в голове у него помутилось, дышать стало тяжело. Кляп сидел во рту как влитой, не мешая дышать, но все равно ужасно раздражая. Его не получалось вытолкнуть, только прикусить. Ремешок обхватывал голову.  
\- Вот так, - успокаивающе сжал его плечо мистер Смит. - Очень хорошо.  
Кэффри завертел головой, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, понять, что происходит, что такое с ним собираются делать и зачем. О чем говорил Адлер? Поможет?! Как поможет?! Но ничего путного на ум не приходило. Он явно сейчас был не в лучшей своей форме.  
\- Ну же, Нил, ты всегда любил красивое шоу, - Адлер поднялся на ноги и отошел к двери. Должно быть, не хотел попасть в кадр.  
Мистер Смит молча вернулся к стоящему на столе футляру и расстелил перед Нилом впитывающую салфетку. Затем поставил нечто напоминающее стеклянную банку. Запахло спиртом. Мужчина пристально осмотрел несколько похожих на медицинские инструментов и положил их в стакан.  
Глаза Нила расширились, и он протестующе замычал, насколько позволял кляп, закрутил отрицательно головой. Эта показная неспешность, деловитость, наводили ужаса куда больше, чем прямая угроза. Что они затеяли?!  
Мистер Смит поднял на него безучастный взгляд.  
\- Вот это, - он вытащил из спирта изогнутый инструмент, - идет в сочетании с щипцами. Используется при удалении зубов. Если ваш друг не впечатлится - мы это испробуем. Не стоит бояться, - он бледно улыбнулся за маской. - Это не испортит вашу улыбку. Вы знали, что при выпрямлении зубов, часть удаляют?  
Нил вжался в спинку стула и зажмурился. Задышал тяжело и быстро, едва не всхлипывая от ужаса. Он не мог сбежать и драться тоже не мог. Не было выхода. Не было совсем ничего.  
Инструменты негромко легли на дно. И, судя по звуку, мужчина извлек следующие. Руку Нила накрыла ладонь в резиновой перчатке. Разжала пальцы, прижала запястье к столу.  
"Не надо, - Нил не мог говорить вслух, но не мог остановить это в своих мыслях. Так и умолял его про себя: - Не надо - не надо - не надо. Пожалуйста".  
\- Откройте глаза, - терпеливо попросил мужчина.  
Нил всхлипнул больше от неожиданности и зажмурился еще сильнее. Он просто не смог выполнить этот приказ. Будто больше не владел своим телом. А то совершенно отказывалось слушаться и стремилось лишь глупо и бесполезно спрятаться.  
Его левую руку потянули вверх, затем перехватили большой палец и резко крутанули, выдергивая из сустава.  
Кэффри дернулся всем телом, врезаясь в спинку стула, обдирая кожу на ногах и другой руке. Боль будто бы отдалась во всем теле сразу. Хоть он и ожидал ее, подготовиться толком не смог.  
Глаза распахнулись будто сами собой, но взгляд будто расплылся, не выхватывая ничего конкретного. Только размытые пятна.  
\- Очень хорошо, - без улыбки. - Так вот, - он поднял щипцы на уровень глаз Нила, - многие считают вырывание ногтей классикой, но я это не люблю. Много грязи. Долго заживает. Думаю, вы не будете против, если я не стану этого делать?  
Нил дышал прерывисто и шумно, с явным трудом пропихивая воздух внутрь. И сейчас это было единственное, что его занимало. Но он все же помотал головой, подтверждая, что совершенно, вот абсолютно не против.  
Следующими на стол легли иглы, пока запечатанные.  
\- А вот это оставляет куда меньше следов. Если быть осторожным с нервными узлами, - рука в перчатке ухватила Нила за подбородок, разворачивая голову. - Но вы можете мне верить. Я еще ни разу не покалечил кого-то случайно.  
Кэффри снова непроизвольно зажмурился, но заставил себя открыть глаза. Он знал, что хуже не будет, хуже просто было некуда, но инстинктивно понимал, что мелко бунтовать сейчас совершенно не стоит.  
Мистер Смит дождался, пока он откроет глаза, и удержал его взгляд.  
\- Тоже на следующий раз? Так верите, что ваш друг окажется сговорчивым?  
Нил опустил глаза и покачал головой. Питер был каким угодно, но не сговорчивым. Оставалось только надеяться, что тот хоть что-то придумает. Должно же быть хоть что-то!  
Мужчина потянул его голову вверх. Некоторое время всматривался в лицо.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда продолжим. Ещё четыре пальца, - он отпустил его подбородок и взял левую руку в свои, оглаживая пальцы.  
Кэффри посмотрел на него умоляюще. Глупо, бесполезно, но не хватило сил, чтобы не посмотреть.  
Судя по паузе, мужчина откровенно им залюбовался. По крайней мере, Нил готов был поклясться, что руки, сжимающие его пальцы, дрогнули.  
\- Аккуратно. По одному, - пообещал мистер Смит, почти ласково касаясь следующего пальца. - И, если будете хорошо себя вести, я вправлю их сегодня.  
Нил замычал что-то неразборчивое, совсем негромко, с откровенным ужасом, и плечи его мелко затряслись, как будто он плакал. Но слез не было. Напротив, глаза горели, как будто пересохли от ветра.  
Мужчина с явной неохотой отвел глаза от его лица и одним отточенным движением вывихнул палец, и тут же - еще один.  
Нил закричал сквозь кляп, глухо и отчаянно, снова ударился о спинку, раз, потом еще раз и еще. Беспомощность будто усиливала боль так эффективно, что за ними не стало слышно даже страх. Впрочем, сейчас его это совсем не радовало.  
Он очень хотел закричать в полную силу, сказать хоть что-нибудь, попросить. Он ведь наверняка смог бы убедить их, если бы мог говорить. Он всегда справлялся. Но не выходило даже более-менее осознанный звук произнести, не то что какое-нибудь слово. И от этого становилось еще хуже.  
Мистер Смит терпеливо дождался, пока Нил затихнет, и только продолжил крепко держать его.  
\- Ещё немного, - без сочувствия и веселья напомнил он. - Надо потерпеть. Пока вы держитесь очень... красиво, - он словно перекатывал это слово на языке.  
Нил все еще подрагивал, мелко, но всем телом. Его будто лихорадило, но холода он не чувствовал. Ему казалось, сейчас у него и вовсе нет ничего, кроме боли. А еще отчаяния, такого полного и яркого, что казалось, ничего подобного он не испытывал никогда. Все это просто продолжалось. Его ни о чем не спрашивали и ничего не просили. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы прекратить это. И это казалось страшнее всего.  
\- Как вы думаете, - два оставшихся пальца сжали вместе, - ваш друг ведь наверняка досмотрит пленку до конца. Не станет перематывать. Будет думать, что может как-то помочь вам. Как будто будет с вами.  
Думать Нил все еще не мог. Но он представил, что Питер рядом, и содрогнулся от нового ужаса. Нет. Никому из своих редких друзей он не пожелал бы оказаться сейчас рядом.  
Мистер Смит взглянул на него почти сочувственно, и пальцы снова пронзила боль. Мужчина положил его руку на стол и отступил.  
\- Отлично, - прокомментировал Адлер. - Приложите к пленке браслет. А нашего гостя пока отведите в его спальню.  
Нил впился зубами в кляп, но все равно застонал. От боли, стыда и досады. Питер увидит все это. Питер будет в ярости. Нил знал, что агента злить нельзя, что от этого он только лучше соображает. Но все равно не хотел, чтобы он увидел его вот таким. Беспомощным, пойманным. Бессильным что-нибудь сделать.


	2. Chapter 2

На какое-то время Нил остался один. В первые минуты передышка его даже обрадовала. Чем больше времени пройдет, тем больше шансов у Питера будет найти его живым и относительно здоровым. Пусть там делают, что угодно, лишь бы больше не трогали.  
Он уселся в углу прямо на пол, прикрыл устало глаза. Тут же распахнул их снова и сам разозлился испугу. Вот глупость. Сейчас-то его никто не видит. Надо же было так испугаться за какие-то минуты!  
Впрочем, героем Нил никогда не был и прекрасно это осознавал. Он кое-как устроил ноющую руку так, чтобы от каждого вздоха ее не простреливало острой болью, устроил подбородок на коленях и все-таки зажмурился.  
Нельзя было сказать точно, сколько он просидел так, баюкая собственный ужас. Может быть, с полчаса. Страх и беспомощность, отогнанные бездействием, постепенно стихли, позволяя обычному деятельному настроению слегка отвоевать уступленные было позиции.  
Нил медленно, стараясь не дергать руками, поднялся. Обошел комнату по кругу, здоровой ладонью касаясь стен. Зачем он это делает, он не знал. Ну не надеялся же, будто в рыцарском романе, обнаружить здесь потайной ход. Просто не придумал пока, что еще делать. Потом повздыхал и зашел на второй круг. Действие было бессмысленным. На голых стенах не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать как оружие или отмычку. Там в принципе ничего не было. Но не сидеть же без дела. Пока еще может двигаться. Пока от боли не потерял рассудок.  
Сдался он только когда понял, что от бессмысленного блуждания его уже мутит, рука болит и почти не двигается, а комната изучена и запомнена им до мельчайших подробностей. Казалось, он сможет воспроизвести по памяти каждую трещину в краске и каждую неровность в полу.  
Нил сел и приготовился ждать.  
Некоторое время спустя, за дверью послушались приближающиеся шаги.  
Кэффри поднялся. Затекшее от долгого сидения тело слушалось с трудом, но он точно не хотел встречать своих пленителей вот так, забившись в угол будто побитый щенок. Да и позволять вздергивать себя на ноги ему тоже совсем не хотелось. Рука точно не простила бы ему подобного обращения.   
Послышались приглушенные голоса, потом кто-то, должно быть охранник, отступил, и в замке повернулся ключ.  
Дверь беззвучно открылась, и в комнату вошел мистер Смит. Под мышкой мужчина держал свернутый спальник, а не плече у него висела сумка.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо кивнул он и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Я бы с этим поспорил, - напряженно ответил Нил и едва сдержался чтобы не отступить к стене. - Но, пожалуй, поверю вам на слово.  
Мужчина расстелил спальник на полу, как ни в чем не бывало сел на него и расстегнул сумку.  
\- Вам надо вправить вывихи, мистер Кэфри, - почти дружелюбно сообщил он. - И наложить фиксирующую повязку.  
\- Это уж точно, - Нил поморщился, но приближаться не спешил, так и остался стоять на месте, глядя на мужчину с различимо читаемым подозрением.  
\- Это лучше делать сидя, - спокойно сообщил мистер Смит. - Так будет удобнее.  
Понять, какие эмоции вызывает у него этот разговор, было сложно, но, помня их прошлую встречу, гадать не было необходимости.  
Нил быстро стрельнул глазами на закрытую дверь. Подчиняться добровольно не хотелось. Но и ждать, что его заставят, тоже радости было мало. К тому же, ему ведь собирались помочь? Глупо, конечно, было надеяться, что из гуманных побуждений, но в будущем его рука ему еще должна была пригодиться, и ее сохранность точно была важна. Он подошел ближе и уселся рядом, поджав под себя ноги.   
Мистер Смит одобрительно проследил за ним. Дождался, пока Нил устроиться на спальнике, затем вытащил из сумки эластичный бинт и какой-то пакет.  
\- Лед, - коротко пояснил он и протянул руку ладонью вверх.  
Кэффри сжал зубы, но протянул ему скованные руки. Это казалось унизительным, и он постарался ни о чем не думать. Просто медицинская процедура, так ведь? И какая разница, кто и что при этом думает? И как смотрит?   
Мужчина чуть заметно поморщился, вспомнив про наручники, но затем переключился на аккуратное прощупывание пальцев Нила.  
\- Связки целы. Это хорошо, - вслух отметил он. - Я приложу лед. Надо снять отечность.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил тот ровно, просто из привычки сохранять лицо, даже когда паника практически затопила разум. - Вы очень любезны.  
В голосе его не было сарказма, и Нил сам этому удивился. Впрочем, не было там и благодарности. Просто формальная вежливость.  
Он перехватил еще один короткий заинтересованный взгляд, но интерес был какой-то нехороший. Скажем так, без лишней симпатии.  
Но мужчина ничего не сказал, просто некоторое время прижимал лед к его пальцам, периодически меняя расположение.  
\- Вот так. Теперь я настойчиво рекомендую вам не двигаться. Это больно, но быстро. Вам сразу станет лучше.  
Нил закусил губу и отвел взгляд, готовясь к боли. Он старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Ему казалось, так будет немного легче. Должно же быть что-то, что поможет!  
Боль была резкой и пронзительной, оглушающей. Но прошла и правда быстро. Правда "доктор" не теряя времени вправил следующий палец, и только потом дал Нилу секунду отдышаться.  
Тот кое-как выпустил чудом не прокушенную губу и, наученный горьким опытом, просто сжал челюсти, больше не пытаясь ничего придумать. Было больно. И этого было не избежать.  
\- Еще немного, - к все еще вывихнутым пальцам снова прижали лед, - ровно три пальца. Ну же, я уверен, вы сможете, - сложно было понять, смеется он, предвкушает, или просто констатирует.  
Нил посмотрел прямо в его лицо. Просто инстинктивно, среагировав на волну злости, поднявшуюся от этих слов. И тут же опять отвел взгляд. Эта непонятное выражение наводило жуть.  
\- Продолжим, - мужчина осторожно отложил лед и, в пародии на утешение, чуть сжал его пальцы. - Мы сделаем все быстро, - он поудобнее перехватил его запястье, - раз, два, три, - каждое слово сопровождалось движением.  
Нил вздрагивал каждый раз, всем телом, отшатывался назад, резко и быстро, но рукой так ни разу и не двинул. На это ушел весь его самоконтроль, и теперь ему оставалось только обмякнуть на месте, насколько это было возможно, и постараться не всхлипнуть.  
Мистер Смит бегло ощупал его пальцы, убеждаясь, что теперь все на месте, и наложил повязку. Но отпускать его руку не спешил. Более того, словно задумчиво, скользнул вверх к запястью, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца.  
Нил вздрогнул снова, резко выпрямляясь. Пытаться отдернуть руку он не стал, но напрягся, посмотрел снова прямо в глаза, гадая, чудится ли ему, или это и вправду значит то, что ему показалось?  
Мужчина чуть заметно улыбнулся и сжал его запястье.  
\- Я сделал вам больно? Впрочем да, конечно сделал, - не отводя взгляда произнес он. - Но я рад, что не нанес... заметных повреждений, - он протянул руку и провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Нила.  
Кэффри шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь быстро вскочить на ноги, отшатнулся, неловко заерзав на спальнике и скользя ногами. Злость затмила и страх и здравый смысл, и сейчас он будто забыл, что собирался тихонько дождаться, пока его освободят. И вообще дожить до этого времени.  
Смит поднялся за ним следом, с неторопливой такой уверенностью, отлично понимая, что бежать Нилу некуда.  
\- Мне очень нравится, что ты не кричишь, - похвалил он, приближаясь к Кэффри. - Терпеть не могу криков.  
\- Да что вам нужно-то?! - Нил все-таки уперся спиной в стену, вжался в нее, готовясь драться. Сколько сможет, конечно. - Я же сказал, у меня ничего нет!  
Мужчина подошел почти вплотную, уперся ладонью в стену, рядом с головой Нила, вторую руку положил на шею и прижался теснее.  
\- О, это не правда. Есть, - прошептал он на ухо Кэффри.  
\- Нет, - Нил дернулся в сторону, одновременно здоровой рукой толкая его в грудь. - Серьезно, давайте остановимся, пока еще все не зашло слишком далеко.  
Рука скользнула вверх, к лицу, подушечка большого пальца очертила линию губ.  
\- Ты очень красивый, знаешь? Я очень расстроился, когда оказалось, что мы разминулись, и ты... перестал работать на мистера Адлера, до того как я к нему присоединился.  
\- Знаю, - закивал Нил, отчаянно выворачиваясь из его рук, - пусти!   
\- Шшш, - почти ласково прошептал Смит, снова перехватывая его за горло. - Тебе решать, насколько плохо это будет.  
\- "Это", - зло выдохнул Нил, резко разворачиваясь к нему боком и толкая его плечом, - уже плохо. Да пусти уже! Я все понял. Серьезно.   
Смит оценивающе взглянул на него, но отпустил, давая ему время для маневра.  
Нил остановился в паре шагов, не делая больше резких движений, но глядя на него настороженно и с явной опаской. Его пугала эта пауза и это спутывающее ощущение беспомощности. Происходящее казалось нереальным, почти невозможным.  
Смит окинул его медленным взглядом и наконец кивнул.  
\- Ложись на бок.  
Нил отступил еще дальше, резко задохнувшись от злости. Сузил глаза, стараясь смотреть холодно, но вышло просто настороженно.  
\- Нет, - что сказать умнее, он так и не придумал, поэтому просто качнул головой, добавляя слову весомости.  
Мужчина неодобрительно покачал головой.  
\- Мне казалось, мы поняли друг друга. Или у тебя остались какие-то иллюзии?  
\- Ничего, - Кэффри сглотнул. Отступать дальше было некуда, - мы не поняли. Я не... не сделаю этого. Ты здесь сейчас явно по своей инициативе. Тебе этого не поручали, - здесь он машинально сделал паузу. Угрожать гневом властей было все еще стыдно и непривычно. Раньше никто из них не пришел бы ему на помощь. - И тебе не стоит усугублять то, что ты уже сделал.  
Мужчина явно не впечатлился.  
\- На моем счету уже достаточно нарушений закона, - он шагнул к Нилу и небрежно, словно мимоходом, положил руку ему на бедро. -И да, мне этого не приказывали. И что это меняет для тебя лично?  
\- Ничего, - Нил сжал зубы на секунду, но убегать снова не стал, кое-как удержался на месте, - но для Питера меняет. Ты знаком с ним? Впрочем, теперь все равно познакомишься.  
Прохладная ладонь скользнула под его рубашку.  
\- Твой фбровец. Сомневаюсь, что мы встретимся. А вот тебе стоит радоваться, что я здесь не по приказу, - он наклонился к Нилу, и его губы коснулись уха Кэффри. - Не придется работать на камеру.  
\- Убери. Руки! - раздельно, не разжимая зубов, прошипел Нил, не трогаясь с места, чтобы не спровоцировать, не разозлить. Злость не позволила бы его услышать даже теоретически. - Стой. Вы с ним точно встретитесь. И я не смогу тебе помочь.  
\- А знаешь, - и не думая убирать руки, усмехнулся мужчина. - Я уверен, что ты ничего ему не расскажешь. Так ведь? Тебе и так стыдно, что он увидит прошлую запись. Ты не станешь жаловаться.  
\- А мне и не понадобится, - рассудительно заявил Нил, старясь не вздрагивать и заставляя свой голос звучать ровно. - Чтобы прийти в ярость, ему хватит и записи. Но пока ты не седлал ничего, что я не смог бы забыть. Мы сможем договориться.   
Смит чуть отстранился и взглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Ты явно считаешь меня идиотом, и мне это не нравится, - в его голосе прозвучало резковатое недовольство. - И мне начинает хотеться опять достать кляп.  
\- Остановись, - Нил не выдержал и все-таки шарахнулся от него, не разбирая, куда. - Пожалуйста. Серьезно, не делай этого.  
Мужчина играючи перехватил его за плечи, дернул цепь от наручников, не давая шевелить руками, и, явно используя какой-то прием, мягко уложил Нила на спальник, на живот.  
\- Тихо, - успокаивающе прошептал он, прижимая Кэффри коленом. - Не стоит дергаться.  
Нил был уверен, что дергаться как раз точно стоит. Он задрыгался, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, оттолкнуть в сторону. Травмированная рука тут же вновь заболела, но сейчас ему было уже не до этого. Стало разом и жарко и холодно, страшно до запредельного какого-то омерзения, и он и не подумал сдерживаться, давая ужасу выход.  
Смит только крепче прижал его и уже знакомо сжал пальцами его шею, не давая вздохнуть.  
\- Тшш... - он приподнялся и потянулся к сумке.  
\- Не надо, - попросил его Нил, чувствуя, как сжимается все внутри, смерзается в один ледяной ком. - Пожалуйста, не нужно.  
\- Что же делать, если ты не хочешь слушаться? - мужчина вытянул из сумки знакомый ремешок с кляпом и, отпустив шею Нила, вплел пальцы в его волосы.  
\- Нет, - Нил охнул, на секунду замирая, и тут же начиная сопротивляться с новой силой, - пусти!  
В дверь застучали, но войти никто не попытался.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - спросил охранник. - Нужна помощь?  
Смит в это время изловчился, все-таки прижал голову Нила к спальнику и сейчас пытался застегнуть кляп.  
\- Все в порядке! - с ноткой раздражения крикнул он.  
Нил задрожал, понимая, что Смит не врет и помощь ему в самом деле не нужна. Он не мог не то что причинить ему вред, он даже просто отстраниться, хоть как-то защитить себя не мог. Только глупо дергаться, да скулить от страха.  
\- Стоило бы как-то зафиксировать тебе руки, - Смит потянул его, укладывая на бок и с удовольствием проводя по животу. - Еще не хватало, чтобы повязка съехала, - он огляделся и покачал головой. - Никаких условий, - его рука спустилась к брюкам Нила, пальцы скользнул под линию ткани.  
Нил замычал жалобно, явно умоляюще, и зажмурил глаза. Тело его было напряжено, и по нему проходили короткие, злые спазмы. Он больше не сопротивлялся, понимая, что сейчас это бесполезно, а силы ему понадобятся в тот момент, когда и в самом деле придет время действовать. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о происходящем, не представлять, что с ним сейчас сделают. Просто подходить ко всему, как к очередной умозрительной задачке с поиском выхода из лабиринта. Вот только не выходило, слишком уж яркой, непереносимо острой была реальность.  
Давление брючного ремня ослабло, пальцы Смита легко расстегнули пуговички и потянули ткань вниз, до самых колен.  
Кэффри замотал головой, дернул бедрами, стремясь перекатиться, выкрутиться из его рук. Мычание его стало заполошным и совсем бессмысленным.  
Смит прилег рядом с ним, притянул спиной к груди, вскользь притираясь бедрами. - Тихо, мой хороший. Жаль, что ты так настроен. Я мог бы сделать тебе приятно, - он начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Нила.  
Нил, как мог, оперся плечом об пол, подался бедрами вперед, отстраняясь, выдохнул яростно, едва не задыхаясь. Как будто воздух вдруг окаменел, не двигаясь ни туда, ни сюда.  
\- Возможно, в следующий раз у нас будет больше времени, - прошептал Смит куда-то ему в шею и прикусил кожу. Его руки тем временем скользили по груди и животу Нила, Смиту явно нравилось к нему прикасаться. И Кэффри чувствовал, как он замирал, сбивался, словно ловя каждую дрожь Нила, смакуя каждый резкий вдох.   
Но наконец, Смиту надоело ждать и он настойчиво подтолкнул Кэффри на живот.  
Тот зарылся носом в спальник, тут же дернул головой, пытаясь вновь обрести возможность дышать, но не смог, шею будто свело, сковало напряжением, и он только отчаянно засипел, задыхаясь.  
Он почувствовал, как его бока почти ласково огладили чужие ладони, как скрытой рубашкой спины коснулось дыхание.  
\- Ну же, мой хороший, не стоит падать в обморок. Это не так больно, как то, что я делал раньше, - Смит просунул руку так, чтобы приподнять Нила, и продолжал нашептывать ему на ухо: - Такой хороший, красивый мальчик. Разве можно видеть тебя и не хотеть?  
Нила мелко трясло, и он почувствовал, как на глазах выступают слезы. Сейчас он не знал и не хотел ничего, кроме как оказаться подальше отсюда. Или просто за закрытой дверью. Где его не найдут и не тронут.  
Смит поцеловал его в висок и снова потянулся к сумке. Что-то звякнуло, затем послышалось шуршание и давление на спину ослабло. Зато Нил понял, что с него стаскивают белье, и еще, что Смит снова надел перчатки.  
Он приподнялся, рванулся вперед, кое-как оттолкнувшись скованными руками. Упал на плечо, неловко заваливаясь на бок, но все равно продолжая двигаться.  
Смит неодобрительно шикнул на него и легко опрокинул обратно, носом в спальник. Затем полу лег на него и протолкнул колено между ног, сдвигая одежду к щиколоткам.  
\- Тише, мой сладкий, - его голос впервые прозвучал сбивчиво и открыто возбужденно. - Ти-ихо. Сейчас все будет.  
Что-то щелкнуло, а затем Нил почувствовал, что в него что-то пропихивают, кажется пальцы. Не то чтобы резко, скорее очень настойчиво.  
Он знал, понимал, к чему ведет дело, и зачем его раздевают и оглаживают, но все равно вспыхнул удушливым, жарким стыдом, отвращением и новым ужасом. Завертелся, протестующе мыча. Перед зажмуренными глазами заискрило, но открыть их хотя бы на долю секунды Нил попросту не сумел. Как будто так он стал бы еще более уязвимым.  
\- Вот так, видишь, не так страшно, - успокаивающе нашептывал ему Смит, без особого труда удерживая его на месте, - еще немного, ты же не хочешь, чтобы было больно, вот так, мой хороший... - он вытянул пальцы и приподнялся, наконец позволяя Нилу вдохнуть.  
Тот засипел, дыша затрудненно, с влажными всхлипами. Ему было страшно, и почти ласковый голос вызывал только новые волны гадливой дрожи. Ему хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, ударить, взбрыкнуть, но выходило только глупо дергаться, ничем не мешая Смиту развлекаться.  
За спиной вновь послышалась возня, шуршание, и наконец, прямо перед глазами возникла рука Смита, упирающаяся в пол.  
Мужчина наклонился к Нилу, прикусывая за плечо, и принялся проталкиваться внутрь, больше ничего не говоря.  
Нил уткнулся лбом в пол, замирая почти парализовано. Снова зажмурился, убеждая себя, что его здесь нет. Конечно, нет. Он просто спит. Или его ударили по голове, и он валяется где-то в кустах, под теми самыми неизвестными цветами, например, и видит галлюцинацию. Но скоро кто-нибудь до него доберется. Кто-нибудь заметит и разбудит. Непременно разбудит.  
Смит вошел до конца в несколько слитных движений и ткнулся головой Нилу между лопаток, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом приподнялся, явно любуясь открывшейся картиной, и ласково погладил Кэффри по волосам.  
\- Не стоит притворяться, я вижу, что ты в сознании, - усмехнулся он. - Мне больше нравилось, когда ты дергался.  
Нил и рад был бы дернуться, от боли, от страха и отвращения, от рвущей сердце ярости, но колени будто бы больше его не держали и руки подламывались. Он глухо взвыл и попытался развернуться набок, вытолкнуть его из себя, но стало только больнее. Так, что на секунду его будто пришпилило к полу этим ощущением. Но совсем внезапно боль придала новых сил, и он двинулся резче, надеясь и вправду оттолкнуть Смита и развернуться на спину.  
Мужчина на миг потерял равновесие, но судя по всему, ему это было не впервой.  
\- Гораздо лучше, - похвалил он и практически лег на Нила, целуя его спину через рубашку. - Замечательно, - он чуть приподнялся, делая первые, пока еще не резкие движения, коротко охнул и процедив: - умница, - начал наращивать темп.  
Нилу казалось, он больше не выдержит, потеряет сознание или сойдет с ума, но ни то, ни другое все не происходило, заставляя чувствовать каждую секунду происходящего. Слишком ясно, слишком отчетливо. Нилу казалось, это никогда не закончится. А, если и закончится, будет стоять перед глазами всегда.  
Кажется, постепенно боль становилась не такой жгучей, видимо тело как-то подстраивалось, или он просто начал терять сознание. Смит что-то невнятно шептал ему, должно быть, опять хвалил, но, по крайней мере, больше не дергал его, продолжая сосредоточенно двигаться.  
И тут за дверью послышались голоса, затем стук.  
\- Что? - Смит с трудом приостановился, пытаясь справится с дыханием.  
Нил замер в новом ужасе и внезапно болезненной надежде. Он не знал, чего из них больше, и от чего делается хуже.  
Вместо ответа, дверь открылась.  
\- Мда, - прокомментировал Адлер, чуть скривившись, - вижу, я не вовремя.  
Нил выдохнул медленно и жалко, а потом отвернулся, прижимаясь к спальнику. Все-таки, крушение надежды оказалось куда болезненнее, чем страх.  
\- Да, сэр, - Смит остановился и повернулся к нему, - я скоро освобожусь, - он медленно выдохнул, - что-то срочное?  
\- Не настолько, - хмыкнул Адлер, - развлекайся спокойно.  
Нил почувствовал, как взгляд задержался на его затылке, но больше бывший наниматель ничего не сказал.  
Дверь закрылась, снаружи послышались приглушенные голоса.  
Нил будто обмяк, окончательно переставая сопротивляться. Почему-то чужое присутствие подействовало как анестезия. Стало холодно и вяло. То есть, переживания все еще были здесь, вскипали, жгли нервы, будто едкая кислота. Но больше не придавали сил, не побуждали действовать. Все было бесполезно. Показалось даже, что так Смит побыстрее уже наиграется и отстанет от него.  
Судя по всему, вынужденная остановка подстегнула Смита, потому что продолжил он почти грубо, больше не отвлекаясь на слова, еще несколько движений, и он приглушенно рыкнул, прижимая Нила к полу, и долго, блаженно выдохнул, замирая.  
Нил сперва заметался под ним, от новой боли, унизительной и пронизывающей, казалось, изнутри прожигающей позвоночник, а потом напряженно сжался, чувствуя, что тот больше не двигается. Это и вправду могло быть окончанием его позора. А могло быть лишь короткой паузой перед тем, как Смит придумает еще что-то.  
Но он лишь аккуратно отстранился, сел рядом, несколько минут посидел, приходя в себя. Потом задумчиво погладил Нила по спине.  
\- Ну вот и все, - успокаивающе сообщил он, - самое сложное позади. В следующий раз будет легче.  
Нил дернулся от его прикосновения, стараясь не дать себе задуматься о его словах. Никакого следующего раза не будет. Точно не будет. Его найдут. Уже совсем скоро.  
Смит застегнулся и вернул одежду Нила на место. Потянул его, укладывая на спину, и погладил его по щеке. Провел по виску, стирая случайную слезу.  
\- Неужели это из-за меня? - улыбнулся он и прижал пальцы к губами Нила. - Я тронут.  
Нил хватал губами воздух, не слушая, что он там говорит. Просто лежал, вздрагивая все медленнее и против воли радовался, что больше никто не делает больно. Не трогает, грязно и стыдно. Почти не трогает. Но сейчас он предпочел об этом не думать. Унижение и без того давило на грудь, и больше уже просто не могло бы стать.


	3. Chapter 3

Дверь распахнулась без всякого предупреждения или стука. Даже звука шагов слышно не было. И вдруг едва не сорвалась с петель, резко открываясь и впуская в комнату пятерых вооруженный мужчин и агента Питера Берка.  
Смита будто отбросило в сторону звуком, так быстро и четко они действовали, не дав никому опомниться или предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Впрочем, и желающих внутри особенно не было.  
Смит в первый момент растерялся, но почти сразу извернулся, оказался за спиной Нила и потянулся к сумке, где должно быть скрывалось оружие.  
Один из вошедших опередил его, пинком отшвыривая сумку в дальний угол.  
\- Лежать, - негромко скомандовал он, глядя на Смита с презрительной яростью.  
Мужчина на секунду замешкался, явно прикидывая, не стоит ли просто схватить Нила за горло. Но затем вдруг встретился с Кэффри взглядом и насмешливо улыбнулся не разжимая губ. Потом послушно поднял руки и сделал как приказывали.  
Казалось, пришедшие даже огорчились отсутствием сопротивления. Но действовали аккуратно, застегивая наручники и ставя его на ноги. Переглянулись прежде, чем вытолкнуть Смита за дверь.  
\- Скорая сейчас будет, - коротко бросил один из них агенту Берку прежде, чем оставить их с Нилом одних.  
Первым порывом Берка было дотронуться до Нила, убедиться, что он не пострадал. Но агент знал, что делать это вот так резко нельзя, так его когда-то учили. Если он сейчас вообще помнил что-нибудь правильно, прикосновения нужно свести до минимума и не делать резких движений.  
От звучащих в голове заученных инструкций сводило челюсти и хотелось ругаться. А еще он понимал, что каждую секунду его молчания Нил мог истолковать по-своему.  
Стараясь не делать резких движений, агент сел, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Нилом, на расстоянии чуть больше расстояния вытянутой руки.  
\- Нил?  
\- Привет, Питер, - тот посмотрел на него и быстро моргнул. Резко втянул носом воздух, а потом больно прикусил себя за губу. - Я знаю. Все кончилось и теперь все будет хорошо. Да?  
Питер мимолетно скривился, но заставил себя кивнуть, принимая правила игры. В первую очередь надо было увести Нила отсюда и убедиться, что ему оказывают медицинскую помощь.  
\- Все выходы перекрыты, - его взгляд скользнул по повязке на руке Нила, и в ушах зашумело от сдерживаемой ярости. Но он сознательно не говорил сейчас о том, что произошло с Нилом. - Адлера уже взяли, теперь обыскивают здание.  
\- Да, - Нил улыбнулся совершенно больной, шальной улыбкой, а потом протянул к нему руку, но так и не коснулся. Замер на долю секунды, а потом снова будто обмяк. - Да-да. Я сейчас. Сейчас приду в себя. Сейчас.  
Питеру эта его улыбка совершенно не понравилась, но комментировать он не стал, не решаясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие. Едва сдержался, чтобы не завершить его движение, не взять за руку самому.  
\- Можешь не торопиться, - Питер честно попытался изобразить улыбку, но губы словно онемели. - Мы не спешим. Сейчас приедет скорая... - он вдруг понял, что до боли сжимает кулак. Ведь вроде бы сделал все, что мог, спас его, а ощущение беспомощности никуда не ушло, он даже придумать не мог, что сказать.  
\- Да я вроде, - Нил поежился, представив себе, что его сейчас будут осматривать. Будут прикасаться. До этой секунды он просто надеялся, ждал, когда кошмар закончится. И только сейчас понял, что все еще напряжен. Как будто он до сих пор в опасности. - В порядке. Только рука. Но тут все нормально. Можно мне уйти отсюда? Прямо сейчас?  
Питер пристально посмотрел на него. Он знал, что Нил не договаривает. И догадывался о чем. Уже на подъезде им удалось перехватить сигнал камеры. Адлер поступил разумно, не оставляя заложника без наблюдения.  
Вот только говорить о том, что Питер знает, что произошло, было нельзя.  
\- Я буду рядом, - он напряженно следил за движениями Нила, пытаясь оценить ущерб.  
\- Хорошо, - Нил сам вздрогнул, когда все-таки сжал его руку. Конечно, просто чтобы опереться и встать. Только за этим. А потом повторил: - хорошо. Я так испугался. Я думал, ты не успеешь. Черт, Питер! Как я рад тебя видеть!  
Питер кивнул и мягко сжал его руку, так, чтобы Нил смог опереться.  
\- Теперь ты в безопасности, - притянуть его к себе хотелось до боли, но Питер сдерживался, понимая, что его порыв не оценят. Черт, он не должен был допустить этого. Он ведь отвечал за Нила, он должен был как-то это предвидеть! Он поднялся на ноги, готовый в любой момент подхватить Кэффри.  
\- Нет, - Нил встал и помотал головой, чуть нервно проверил, чтобы вся одежда оказалась на положенном месте. - Не в безопасности. Просто как всегда. Ты что-то не выглядишь обрадованным. Что-то не так?  
\- Злюсь, - коротко ответил Берк, бросив взгляд на перевязанную руку Нила, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. - Пойдем на воздух?  
\- Прости, - тот отвел взгляд и тихо выдохнул. Внутри полоснуло новым стыдом. - Я не подумал. Идем.  
Он попробовал было шагнуть привычно быстро, но тут же вздрогнул, сбиваясь с шага. Боль была не сильной, но от неожиданности пугающей. Он упрямо помотал головой и двинулся снова, уже куда осторожнее.  
Питер рефлекторно сжал его руку, помогая устоять на ногах. Ох, как же он жалел, что сделавший это ублюдок не сопротивлялся при аресте.  
\- Тшш, не так резко, - он судорожно думал, как придумать отговорку состоянию Нила. - Осторожно. Даже если все в порядке, у тебя все равно шок. Сейчас выйдем на улицу.  
Нил снова сбился с шага и едва не споткнулся от этого внезапно знакомого звука. Сознание будто выбросило в совсем недавнее прошлое, вот такое же утешительное шипение и чужие сильные руки. И лживое, до омерзения гадостное обещание.  
Он задохнулся, стараясь не шарахнуться в сторону, не подать вида. Но все было слишком свежим. Воспоминания, боль, чье-то присутствие рядом. Нил едва разбирал, что ему говорят. Казалось, даже тогда, на спальнике, он держался куда лучше.  
Питер почувствовал его напряжение, но не понял, что сделал не так. Наверное, дело в жесте.  
\- Прости, - поспешно произнес он и разжал пальцы. - Может, все-таки дашь врачу осмотреть себя сейчас? - он знал, что не должен ему потакать, но чутье подсказывало, что Нилу куда нужнее сейчас прийти в себя, чем осмотр. Рука на беглый взгляд была вправлена профессионально.  
\- Нет, - Нил испугался еще сильнее. Не столько осмотра, сколько разорвавшегося контакта. Оказалось, без Питера было еще страшнее, чем с ним. - Не нужно врача. Просто, - он замолчал, заставляя себя говорить, - помоги дойти, ладно. Ты на своей машине? Сможешь меня отвезти?  
Питер только мысленно обругал себя, что позволяет вот так себя уговорить. Но тащить сейчас Нила к врачам министерства было просто бесчеловечно. Больше всего Питеру сейчас хотелось увезти его подальше, лучше домой, и самому убедиться, что все не так страшно. Хотя, кого он обманывает...  
Он деликатно приобнял Нила за плечи и повел в сторону двери.  
\- Думаю, врачи подождут до завтра. Главное, не скрывай, если тебе станет плохо. Всяко бывает, даже если ты не ранен. Может ты попросту простыл здесь? - он уже понимал, что несет чушь. Они наконец вышли на улицу, и Питер повел Нила к машине. - Я сейчас сообщу, что мы уезжаем, - сказал он, борясь с желанием помочь Нилу сесть в машину.   
Внутри все переворачивалось, и Питер подумал, что не зря не взял работу связанную с освобождением заложников. Хотя, это ведь был не просто спасенный заложник. Это был Нил.  
Нил кивнул и отпустил его, испытывая сожаление и облегчение одновременно. Ему дурно делалось от его объятий, но жутко становилось без него. Но он послушно уселся в машину, собираясь дождаться столько, сколько потребуется. Главное, что сейчас больше никто его не тронет. Не разденет, не станет смотреть. А ждать это не страшно. Машина знакомая, и он может быть уверен в том, куда его повезут. Домой. Туда, где не будет чужих глаз.  
Питер вернулся быстро. Должно быть, не особо увлекался объяснениями. Обошел машину, сел за руль и сразу тронулся с места. Даже пристегнулся уже на ходу.  
Его все еще душила ярость, и он старался как-то держать себя в руках, думать о том, что стоит сказать, как успокоить, и стоит ли успокаивать. Может, так он сделает только хуже, например, даст Нилу понять, что все знает.  
\- Знаешь, почему-то они всегда кутают заложников в одеяло, - он специально избегал слова "жертв". - Никогда не понимал, что в этом успокаивающего.  
\- Их лихорадит, - чуть заторможенно проговорил Кэффри, пытаясь справиться с голосом. Выходило, но с заметным трудом. - Тепло дает иллюзию безопасности и комфорта. Говорит с телом, когда разум не способен ничего понимать. Действенный метод. И не только с пострадавшими, - он замолчал, понимая, что начинает нервно и бессмысленно тараторить. А потом, не глядя на Питера, вдруг заявил, будто с небоскреба прыгнул: - Мне плохо, Питер. Ты сказал, я должен сообщить. Вот я сообщаю. Но мне не нужен врач. Я не знаю, что нужно. И я не могу об этом говорить.  
Питер коротко, беззвучно выдохнул и попытался убедить себя, что это хорошо. То, что Нил говорит с ним.  
\- Тогда, не надо говорить, - сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу, - нам ехать еще несколько часов, но, если хочешь, можем сегодня остановиться в отеле. Там тихо и никто не будет задавать вопросов. Завтра поедем дальше.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Нил совсем слабо и отвернулся, глядя в окно. Просить было как будто больно. Он ведь уже просил сегодня. И поверить, что сейчас совсем другое дело, все никак не удавалось. - Давай поедем домой. Если ты торопишься, я могу взять такси.  
Питер не сдержался и все-таки положил руку ему на плечо. Хотелось возмутиться такому предположению, но он мысленно досчитал до десяти и ровно ответил:  
\- Не тороплюсь. И я не хочу тебя сейчас оставлять. Думаешь, Джун разрешит мне остаться?  
\- Разрешит, - Нил потерянно кивнул и быстро посмотрел на его руку, но возражать не стал. Даже поежиться не решился. Так и замер не шевелясь. - Закажем ужин?  
\- Конечно, - Питер с заминкой убрал руку. Что еще сказать, он не знал. Наверное, стоило позвонить какому-нибудь специалисту. Или нет? Не хотелось впутывать кого-то еще, да и Нил явно не одобрит. - Чего бы тебе хотелось?  
\- Не знаю, - Кэффри медленно покачал головой и скривился. - Я сейчас просто не знаю. Я не хочу есть. Но, наверное, надо. Давай просто доедем. А там что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Давай, включу радио, - нейтрально предложил Питер.  
\- Прости, что так торможу, - Нил обернулся к нему виновато, даже слегка вернулся в реальность, так ударило, обожгло новым стыдом. Его спасли, о нем заботятся, а он тут неизвестно что из себя строит! - Я сейчас приду в себя. Правда.  
Питер покосился на него.  
\- Тебя захватили в заложники и пытали, - он пожал плечами. - Так что, ты имеешь право вести себя куда более... нервно, - он облизнул губы и продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова. - Одеяла у меня нет, но я вполне могу дать пиджак.  
\- Не нужно, - Нил слегка нервно, но улыбнулся, а потом добавил чуть теплее, чем, как ему казалось, он сейчас мог: - Спасибо тебе. Не так уж меня и пытали. Только рука пострадала. Ты видел запись, да? Адлер собирался тебе ее переслать.  
При слове "запись", Питер резко выпрямился, но потом понял, что Нил говорит о той, что отправил ему похититель. Не о той, ведущейся в прямом эфире.  
\- Да, - он неохотно кивнул и непроизвольно стиснул зубы.  
Он покрепче перехватил руль, и предпринял еще одну попытку:  
\- Послушай, дело не в том, что именно с тобой сделали, - он надеялся, что это не прозвучало намеком, - даже если помощь врача не требуется. Нет ничего стыдного в том, что тебе плохо.  
\- Серьезно? - Нил горько хмыкнул и тут же сам смутился такого пафосного звука. В самом деле, разнылся, как девица! Лишили невинности, так замуж никто не возьмет! - Поэтому ты сейчас так старательно подбираешь слова и смотришь на меня, как будто ждешь, что я прямо здесь попытаюсь покончить с собой? Выглядит так, что должно быть стыдно.  
Питер коротко и зло куснул себя за губу.  
\- Я никогда не работал с заложниками. Просто боюсь ляпнуть что-то не то.  
\- Почему? - теперь уже искренне удивился Нил и даже на время забыл, что смотреть на собеседника для него пока сложно. - Я так плохо выгляжу? Питер! Что случилось? Ты ничего не скрываешь от меня? Адлер не причинил вред еще кому-то?  
Питер крепче сжал руль и впился взглядом в дорогу.  
\- Нет. Вернее, его успели остановить.  
Ему казалось, что он себя выдал, но возможно, это просто была паранойя. Хотя, Нил всегда отлично разбирался в мыслях людей.  
\- Тогда что? - успокаиваться Кэффри не спешил, посмотрел на Питера с новым подозрением. Что-то явно было не так, и все еще растревоженные нервы вопили об этом в полную мощь. Он пытался не замечать этого, говорил себе, что не удивительно после всего пережитого подозревать всех подряд, но не спросить тоже не смог. - Меня и раньше били. Но ты не пытался укутать меня как младенца. И накормить тоже.  
\- Раньше, - Питер судорожно думал над отговоркой - я тоже волновался. Просто в последний раз, когда тебя похитили, я успел успокоиться к моменту освобождения. И ты оставлял сообщения.  
\- Прошло не так много времени, - Нил всмотрелся в него пристально и напрягся еще сильнее. Питер врал. И это по-настоящему пугало. - Куда мы едем вообще? Что происходит?  
Питер чуть вздрогнул от его тона и постарался ответить как можно естественней.  
\- Домой. В смысле, к тебе домой. К Джун.  
\- И никто не пострадал? Ты просто испугался? - подозрительность не ослабевала, и мозг истерически строил гипотезы одна другой страшней. - Ну серьезно, Питер. Я в такое не поверю. Ты ни с кем так не возишься после такой-то ерунды. Скажи сейчас, пока я не попытался выпрыгнуть из твоей машины.  
Питер вдруг подумал, что все-таки в правилах, запрещающих врачам оперировать родных, а полицейским - расследовать дела, связанные с родственниками, что-то есть. Он предпринял последнюю попытку.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, я собираюсь тебе навредить?  
\- Нет, - Нил чуть качнул головой и кривовато усмехнулся. - Но ты можешь оказаться не в силах помешать кому-то мне навредить. У тебя есть начальство. Но думаю, дело не в этом. Что-то уже случилось. Что-то, что ты от меня скрываешь.  
Питер помрачнел и свернул к обочине. Обычно, он сам предпочитал прямоту, но был уверен, что признавшись в том, что ему известно, испортит все окончательно.  
\- Так, - сказал Нил как мог холодно и сжал ремень безопасности, как будто забыл, как его отстегнуть, и собирался рвать его руками. - Что там?  
Питер аккуратно припарковался, понимая, что просто тянет время.  
\- Я думаю, рукой не обошлось, - он повернулся к Нилу, напряженно глядя на него.  
\- Есть основания так думать? - Нилу захотелось спрятаться. Захотелось как-то остановить этот разговор, попросить не продолжать. Но он ведь сам его начал. Да и, в любом случае, это было бы только отсрочкой. Даже если тут ничего такого, то Адлер и этот Смит молчать не будут. Питер все равно все узнает. И, сколько бы не прошло времени, Нил не будет к этому готов.  
Питер прочистил горло.  
\- Когда мы тебя искали, радиус поиска занимал пять миль. К счастью, нам удалось отследить находящуюся в доме камеру.  
\- Камеру? - Нилу показалось, он так и не произнес этого, а только подумал, но собственный голос вдруг царапнул, почти ударил по нервам. - Какую? Где?  
\- В коридоре, - поспешно ответил Питер и уже жестче добавил, - напротив двери комнаты, где тебя держали.  
Нил сжал губы, чтобы не заскулить. Зло и беспомощно одновременно. Ну конечно. И открылась дверь в самый разгар событий.  
\- Ты все видел, - проговорил он сдавленно, едва заставляя себя говорить. - Да? И остальные.  
Ему очень хотелось отшатнуться, вжаться в сидение и закрыть руками лицо. От унижения, от страха и вдруг разом вернувшейся боли. Как будто он снова там. Даже еще хуже. Сейчас Питер будто бы присутствовал там тоже. Видел его беспомощность. Видел все, что с ним сделали.  
Питер хотел было возразить, сказать, что дверь открылась всего на секунду, что ничего подробнее двух фигур никто не рассмотрел, но это все были отговорки, и ему оставалось только кивнуть. Как же ему хотелось сейчас провалиться сквозь землю!  
\- Прости, я... - Нил едва прошептал это, сам не понимая, за что просит прощения. За неприятное зрелище? Вот бред! Но он так себя и чувствовал. Как будто все произошедшее только что повторилось. Как будто Питера заставили в этом участвовать. - Я не думал. Я могу... пожалуйста, давай просто поедем домой. Я потом, ну... что там надо. Но потом, ладно?  
\- Нил, - Питер подался вперед и положил руку ему на плечо, - ты же понимаешь, что ты ни в чем не виноват? И мы почти ничего не видели, все было слишком быстро и нечетко.  
Кэффри вздрогнул от его прикосновения, но подался ближе, как и в прошлый раз, боясь и надеясь, что его сейчас оставят одного.  
\- Но это из-за меня, - тихо проговорил он и поднял на Питера глаза, заглядывая в лицо ищуще и растеряно. - Из-за того, что я обманул не того человека. Дважды. Я, наверное... наверное это заслужил. В смысле, почувствовать, что бывает, когда тебя поимеют.  
Питер коротко, яростно выдохнул и до боли сжал в пальцах ремень безопасности.  
\- Это не правда, - медленно ответил он, пристально глядя на Нила, словно боясь нарушить контакт. - Ты уже получил свое наказание, и сейчас на правильной стороне. Тому, что с тобой произошло, нет никакого оправдания. И никто такого не заслуживает.  
\- Я... - он опустил глаза, с изумлением чувствуя, как к яростному стыду примешивается смущение и даже благодарность. - Да. Просто, ну... Тогда может, в этом есть смысл. Тогда я не... не жертва. Если я виноват. Ох, черт, так еще хуже.  
\- Послушай, - Питер наклонился к нему, стараясь заглянуть в глаза, - иногда такие вещи просто происходят. Знаешь, часто, люди, идущие в полицию, ФБР, ЦРУ... мы надеемся, что сможем что-то изменить, сделать мир лучше. Но никто не может всего контролировать. Ты не мог ничего сделать. Никто не мог. Не было возможности, которую ты упустил, или способа, о котором не подумал.  
\- Я не могу так думать, - Нил подался к нему ближе, совершенно инстинктивно ища его защиты, сам не зная, от чего именно. От гадкого кома, скрутившегося внутри? И тут же отшатнулся, поняв, что вообще делает. Ему же не пять лет в самом-то деле! - Я всегда справлялся. Всегда что-то было. Какой-то выход.  
Питер недовольно скривился. То, как Нил отшатнулся, больно резануло изнутри.  
\- Ты хочешь попробовать придумать его сейчас? - он непроницаемо посмотрел на Нила. - Так тебе станет легче?  
\- Нет, - Нил покачал головой, чувствуя изменение в его голосе. - Нет, не хочу. Сейчас в этом нет смысла. Прости. Я справлюсь. Давай поедем, ладно?  
\- Я злюсь не на тебя, - Питер почти умоляюще взглянул на него. - Я должен был найти тебя раньше.  
\- Было бы круто, - Нилу было страшно снова поднимать на него взгляд, но слова Питера казались такими правильными, обещающими защиту, что ему просто необходимо было убедиться, что говорит он искренне. Что не злится. Что не думает, что Нил реагирует слишком остро, что готов терпеть еще какое-то время его позорную истерику. - Но я так рад, что ты здесь! То есть, буду рад, когда вспомню, как это делается. Я даже и не думал, что это настолько... настолько важно.  
Он буквально выталкивал из себя каждое слово. Говорил даже то, о чем ни за что не согласился бы и думать. Но это ведь был Питер. Он заслуживал правды.  
Питер серьезно кивнул.  
\- Я никуда не денусь. Можно? - он сделал неловкую попытку приобнять его. - Тебе сейчас плохо, и это так просто не пройдет. Но мы обязательно справимся.  
Нил подался к нему снова. Наверное, это все-таки было ничего. А так хотелось почувствовать, что угрозы больше нет. Что унижение осталось в прошлом. Что Питер не заставит его длиться.  
\- Да, - он кивнул, кусая себя за губу, но все-таки прижимаясь к Питеру. - Да. Спасибо. Я чувствую себя очень глупо.  
Питер кивнул и легонько коснулся губами его макушки.  
\- Если вдруг захочешь поговорить... я где-то слышал, что такой момент наступает, не сомневайся. А глупо я себя тоже чувствую. Вот например, не думал, что люблю обниматься. А еще, мне очень хочется сегодня остаться с тобой у Джун. Буду просыпаться по сто раз и проверять, что ты на месте. Вот что может быть глупее?  
\- Это не обязательно, - Нил смутился еще сильнее. Только что он думал, что хочет остаться один, и никак не мог привыкнуть, что это больше не так. А обниматься с Питером было стыдно. Но его присутствие отгоняло страх, и даже вину делало почти переносимой. - Я никуда не денусь до завтра. Дождусь тебя.  
\- Эл все еще нет в городе, помнишь? - невесело улыбнулся Питер. - Не знаю как тебе, а я совершенно не хочу сейчас оставаться один в доме.  
\- Спасибо, - Нил отстранился, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Выдерживать прикосновение дольше он попросту не мог, - наверное, это все ерунда. Просто как-то... нет. Я не могу говорить. Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Давай просто съедим что-нибудь. Я бы предложил напиться, но я и так едва себя контролирую.   
\- Закажем на дом? Или тебе сейчас спокойнее в окружении людей? - отстранился и с готовностью перешел на деловой тон Питер.  
\- На дом, - Нил слабо улыбнулся возможности снова закрыться в себе, не обнажать так беспощадно саднящую душу. - Что-нибудь попроще. Из того, чем обычно питаешься ты. Так можно?  
\- Можно, - легко согласился Питер.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор болезненно относится к критике. Если вам не нравится - просто не читайте. Долго не решалась что-либо сюда выложить.


End file.
